Team Phantom
by Winter Rose Phantom
Summary: Takes place before PP. Danielle is back in Amity Park and has a file that could change everything for the better or worse. Valerie got past her grudge. Tuck and Val are dating. Sam and Danny are finally realizing their feelings for each other. What happens when you mix this with news from Clockwork that could cause a great stir of trouble? Rewrite of We're A Family
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here is the first chapter of My We're a Family rewrite!**

**After re-reading everything I had written previously and coming to a conclusion, I decided to use the same concepts in a more concise fashion. I am liking the way that this story seems to be unfolding much better than the way that I started We're A Family. It will all fall together a lot better than the other story I promise! My updates will be all over the place I am sure. I do have school and I also have work, So I don't know when I will have time to sit down and get more chapters in, but I will do my best and make them as regular as possible! :D**

**Sincerely,**

**SCC-ShadowCatCecily**

* * *

><p><em>You know, I've had some pretty bad ideas in my short half-life, but this is probably the one that is going to take the cake. If Vlad realizes that I am back in the lab instead of trying to escape he's going to melt me into Ectoplasm, well...he was intending to do that anyway, but I got away...I need that file though, I think he set it down on the chair next to that freaking metal examination table he had me strapped to before. I know I am re-risking my half-life by being here, but that file is the only thing that will be able to give me any clues about myself...<em>

I still couldn't believe that I was going back into the place where he had kept me for so long. It was a completely idiotic thing to do, but I felt I had to do it. If I didn't then I wouldn't ever know anything about myself. I had s many questions; Why am I a girl? Why am I not seventeen now?Why wasn't I fourteen when I was created? I'm like...eight...um...Physically a least. A normal eight year old should be able to read a lot more than I can, that is for sure... I also wanted to know why I am not aging even though three years have passed since my creation. And why do I feel like something about me isn't quite right? Those were just a few of them, and there were certainly more that, I hoped, could be answered by that blasted Cheese Head's file.

I phased my way into Vlad's lab and cringed at the sight that it was in; vials of sample ectoplasm lined the walls, labeled neatly, and an incubation tube for a new clone to start it's short life of servitude for his or her black-souled creator. In the center of the lab was an examination table, the same one that I myself had been strapped on not too long ago before my escape; which didn't leave me uninjured might I add.

Not only did I hurt myself when I broke out of my bonds, burning my wrists to the point that the skin was near boiling point, but Vlad had taken me and examined me...very thoroughly, or at least he tried to before I managed to break free. I had an incision mark coming down from my right shoulder to the middle of my chest. I managed to get away before he could do anything else.

I was in a lot of pain, but I pushed through it, I was going to grab that stupid file and get out of here as fast as I could. My wounds were healing, a lot faster that they would have been had I been a normal human, but it was still going to take a lot longer than it would have with the proper treatment that my wounds needed. When I visited Danny last he taught me to control my Ice powers some, so I had managed to cool the burns and covered the incisions with ectoplasm infused ice, closing them up as best as I could.

My chest still throbbed as I made my way over to the table and grabbed the folder that had the letters D-A-N-I-E-L-L-E P-H-A-N-T-O-M spelled out on it. I was never taught how to properly read, but I knew that those letters spelled out my name, Danielle Phantom. After I nabbed the file I turned invisible and flew up and out of the mansion, glad to say farewell to the godforsaken place.

I looked around to see where I was. Snow had been falling in a heavy manner and the roads were covered with the cold white blanket. It seemed to be a good 29 degrees or so outside, but it didn't bother me at the moment, since I at least had a little control over my own powers over ice. Flying invisibly down what seemed to be a main road for a short while, maybe five miles or so before I reached a sign that had Danny's Ghost form on it, I think that meant that I was close to Amity Park...I hoped.

I thanked whatever being that was watching out for me and picked up my speed, flying through the air thick with falling snowflakes towards my destination.

* * *

><p><em>I hope that I can find Danny or one of his friends before it gets any worse out here...<em> I thought to myself. I could tell that the weather was getting worse, maybe I would run into Danny if I get lucky. I had to be quick though, maybe I should just go straight to his house, like I did that first time...but maybe he would think I was up to no good if I did that though...I wasn't sure about anything anymore, would he even want to see me? His clone that his arch enemy created from his DNA without permission?

Why did I feel so conflicted about all of this? When I first met Danny I knew that we had some sort of connection, it was definitely deeper than a clone and it's original, or even being cousins for that matter. After he saved me I was sure that there was something deeper there, I mean, who would risk there life for someone who was created with your DNA without your consent? Of course Danny has a Hero complex, and he definitely isn't your everyday normal teen, but come on, I'm just a clone, and he still came to rescue me. Whenever I stopped by to say hello or if I needed any help I felt something between us. I wont say that it is a bad feeling, because it is definitely not. On the contrary, I like the feeling I get when I am around him. I feel safe, protected, and like I actually matter to someone else. I always end up leaving though, because I don't want to get in the way. Having me around would probably just make keeping his secret even harder and I would probably just be a nuisance to him in all honesty...

I know this might sound pretty strange, but I kind of see him as my dad. Every time I show up he always treats me so nicely, and tells me that I am always welcome to stay with him. Danny is way more of a Dad to me than the crazy fruitloop who claimed he was my father and then betrayed me. A dad would never do that to his daughter, even if he had wanted a son. Danny's not even 18 and he takes care of me like a dad should. He's thoughtful and kind and makes sure that I am safe.

If I were to have a dad like Danny I wouldn't want to go anywhere on my own. I mean, even when I am with him now I don't want to go anywhere, I want to be loved and taken care of in a warm house, with Danny and Sam, and maybe even Tucker and Jazz! In fact, I've had small dreams about it when I had time to sleep while I was traveling. He and Sam were taking care of me like we were a family. Danny made the best Daddy ever, Sam was the coolest Mom. Jazz was more of a big sister than an aunt, but it was still great because she talked with me and we painted our toenails and mostly talked about whatever we wanted to. Tucker was the fun uncle, the one who would hang out with me and play games while slacking off.

Danny really needs to talk to Sam about his crush that he has on her. I know that He has it bad for the goth but I swear that boy is clueless.

I also really like Sam. She is an awesome person altogether. Sam lets me stay at her house when I am in town and need a place to stay when I cannot stay over at Danny's. Her mom, Pamela, scares me a bit, and she is also super rude... When she told her mom that she was babysitting for a neighbor when they went out of town for a business trip she huffed and got all prissy saying; "It is good that you are _finally_ taking just a little bit of responsibility, Samantha. Make sure that the girl is behaving herself." Sam had just crossed her arms and told me to follow her upstairs before I was put into a bright pink dress. Yuck, pink is gross.

And also, the last time I stayed with her she got me some new clothes, since it was going to start to get cold soon and she said she was worried about me flying off in a sweatshirt and shorts. I now have a nice pair of black pants and a purple long sleeved shirt with some warm boots and a sweatshirt with Danny's and my DP symbol on the right shoulder. I had told them that I didn't need a big coat, and that a sweatshirt was just fine because I have a small natural immunity to the cold.

She also needs to talk to Danny about her crush on him. I just really want them to stop dancing around each other and their feelings for each other and just get together already. They belong together, and everyone knows it except for them.

Jazz is kind of overbearing, but she is a great person to hang out with when you want to talk to someone about just anything at all. She's really smart, but Danny thinks that she is a little full of herself. I don't blame him though, she is a little bit crazy about being right all of the time...

Tucker is kind of weird, but it is a good weird and not the bad kind. He can be a bit silly sometimes but he spoils me every time that I come to town to visit for a while. We had gotten separated from the group when we went to the mall once, purposely leaving Danny and Sam together, even though that didn't amount to anything, and went to the arcade.

There was always a deeper connection between me and Danny, and even with Sam sometimes, now that I think about it. I felt something similar around the goth that I did around Danny. I was a lot like her, and even Tucker had something to say about it one time when he had made me angry and I kicked him in the shin for it. After I had kicked him he had said that I was like a combination of Danny and Sam. I had mixtures of Danny's personality as well as Sam's. And now that I think about it he might be right...I have the same general dislikes as Sam, like the color pink, I wasn't a fan of meat either, but maybe that was from me being traumatized by Tucker, and black is one of my favorite colors along with baby blue.

Of course I would have all the same, or even just similar, likes as Danny. Space, Protecting my friends/family, and everything else as well.

If I was only a clone of Danny...then why was I so much like Sam?

Thinking about it then gave me a small clue in my mind. Since Danny was My original, the template of DNA that Vlad had used to make me, then wouldn't that technically make Danny my biological dad at the very least? Maybe?

And what about Sam? Had something gotten mixed up? Maybe something got on whatever Vlad had used to clone Danny and that was why I was a girl? Well, if that was the case then I have two parents. Biological parents at the very least. It would mean that I wasn't _completely_ a freak. And those small thoughts made me even just a little bit happy.

I guess those are more questions that need to be answered by the file, if there is anything in there like that about me...I hadn't bothered opening it because I know that I wouldn't be able to read it, since I was never actually taught properly. And the only person that I felt comfortable reading it to me was Danny, He was the only one who had the right to read it anyway, because if I had someone else read it I would be locked away and Danny's secret would be null.

I thought about my options a bit more before making up my mind completely and sped up my flight. I needed to get to Dad- Danny as quickly as I possibly could so I could have answers for all of my questions. I slipped the file into me sweatshirt to keep from loosing it and then continued flying again, hurrying my way through the falling snow into the city that was ahead of me, completely unaware that I was being followed.

* * *

><p>No one's P.O.V<p>

"_Do you have the target in sight?_" A male voice crackled over the radio.

"I do, the Ectoplasmic slime has no idea that I am following it, and nor will it detect that I am here, Agent K" The African American man said. He was using a government issued jetpack to the Guys in White, the section of the American military that took care of ghostly problems throughout the United states.

"_I will be catching up with you soon, I am on the other side of the city and am currently leaving the ground. I will be able to intercept the post human consciousness as soon as it reaches the park in the center Agent O."_

"Copy," Agent O announced the acknowledgment from his partner and continued to follow the ghost into the city.


	2. Chapter 2

**YO!**

**I managed to finish the next chapter in Team Phantom, so I thought that I would release it to the public!**

**Please let me know what you think! :D I love the reviews and can't wait to hear how I am going to be able to improve the story more!**

**Much Love~**

**SCC**

* * *

><p>Danny's P.O.V<p>

I looked out the window from my seat, watching the snow fall and pile up as Mr. Lancer droned on about 18th century poetry and other things that I was not interested in at the moment. I'd had this horrible feeling in my chest all day and I was not pleased with it at all. I couldn't put my finger on why I felt this way. I felt so restless, as if I needed to go and find someone, as if someone close to me was in serious danger... I looked over at Sam and Tucker. They were both here and safe so I shouldn't have anything to worry about.

Sam looked like she was restless as well, like she couldn't even sit still in her seat, which was unusual because she was usually so calm. Or was it more of a bored type of calmness. She wasn't even taking notes, which meant that she couldn't focus on what Lancer was doing anyway. It usually wasn't an unusual thing, but Sam was usually on top of taking notes and keeping herself focused in class.

To take my mind of of that unsettling feeling I focused my thoughts onto Sam. It was sort of amusing seeing the goth so restless and having such trouble keeping herself focused, since she was as nearly, if not smarter than my sister Jazz. The two, however, were nothing alike. Sam was one; a goth, that of which my bright and sunny sister was not. Sam had grown her hair out down past her shoulders and currently had it resting down her back with her bangs crossing over only one side of her face. She changer her look in the past few years as well. She wore a black choker that was adorned by the crystal that I had made for her after the Undergrowth incident. Usually she would wear a dark purple tank top that cut off at her midsection, but it was too cold, so she decided to wear a purple turtleneck that showed of her curves just right. She had a pleather jacket that cut off around her midsection (She made it known to us that it was pleather and that we would be damned sure to call it as such) that had my DP symbol on the right breast pocket of the jacket. She wore black cargo pants with a double looped violet belt. She let one side of the belt hang loose while the other part wrapped around her waist. There was a chain clipped to a belt loop on the front and the back of her pants, letting it dangle around her right pocket. The chain had a DP charm on it as well. She still wore those old combat boots (of death as Tucker calls them) that she did when we were younger.

Sam was designing my clothes now as well. I was wearing one of those turtleneck/tee-shirts that was black, white, and ecto-green. Sam liked the combination, and quite frankly, so did I. The T-shirt part was completely black with my white DP symbol stitched onto the front of it. The long-sleeves and the turtleneck part of the shirt were the ecto-green color. I certainly wasn't completely for the symbol being on my shirfront, but since everybody had some sort of Phantom Merchandise on them I wasn't seen as anything differently. My pants changed from that pale-light blue to a dark blue. My red converse are now black sneakers, which are so much more comfortable than Converse. Sam had also given me my own pleather jacket, although mine was white with a black DP symbol on it. It was surprisingly very warm and comfortable.

I then glanced over at Tucker a moment as well. Overall his outfit didn't change much. He still wears that stupid beret, and he had grown his hair out a bit, letting his bangs peek through the front of the beret. His shirt is still that yellow long-sleeved one that he used to have, except in a bigger size since we have all grown since freshman year. He had the shirt adorned with his Initials on he front, Whether he wanted them to mean 'too fine' or Tucker Foley' I'm not quite sure on that one. He still wore those forest green cargo pants that had a similar chain that looked a lot like Sam's attached to a few of his belt loops. Around his neck hung my DP symbol painted in a deep black color. And as usual, he still carried around his backpack full of all things technological.

I turned back to look and see what Lancer was doing at the moment, he seemed to be getting ready to turn on the television to show something, but before he could get the the tape in and start the movie he paused and everyone in the classroom watched as the news depicted something that I did not want to see. I stood up quickly, Sam did as well. Our chairs scraped against the floor as we stood up and placed our hands on the desks.

On the television screen was a little white haired ghost girl being chased by two GIW agents. I recognized the Agents as O and K.

"_It seems that something interesting is happening in the skies of Amity Park." _A news woman announced. _"The Guys in White are seemingly chasing a young ghost girl that looks almost identical to our town hero, Danny Phantom. Let's turn up the volume to get a better listen in on what is going on and what the exchanges are between the two humans and the female ghost."_

The camera followed the fight through the skies, probably being filmed from a helicopter, as the camera's switched angles to get better views of the fight that was going on so far.

"_Leave me alone!" _The small girl cried as she dodged their attacks to the best of her abilities. _"I haven't done anything! Why won't you just leave me be?"_

"_You are nothing but ectoplasmic scum! Your tears cannot fool us! Ghosts do not have emotions! They cannot feel pain!"_Agent K announced loudly as he shot at the girl again, managing to hit her this time, sending her falling to the ground.

I almost snarled loudly at the television, but I knew that wasn't going to be a wise idea, not here in the classroom anyway. I looked over at Sam and she was fuming. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand, and then we both bolted out of the classroom at full speed. Mr. Lancer gave a startled shout, but I didn't care, all that mattered was getting out of the school. As we ran I triggered the Transformation. Two rings surrounded both mine and Sam's midsections and they traveled up and down our bodies.

This was a new power that I had gotten, but it only seemed to work with Sam. I couldn't use it on Tucker or Jazz. It didn't have a time limit, so Sam and I worked on it for a while and she was finally able to control almost all of her powers.

The rings revealed my alternate form, Danny Phantom. And Sam became Sam Phantom, I had asked her if she was sure about naming herself that, but she said she was happy with her name being that.

We launched ourselves into the air and both went intangible, flying out of the school as fast as we possibly could. We had to get to her-!

* * *

><p>Danielle P.O.V<p>

Why was this happening to me?! Why can't they just leave me alone?!

I flew as fast as I could away from the Guys in White, but they stayed hot on my ghostly tail. I was running out of steam and didn't know how much longer I could go. They shot their weapons at me and I dodged them as best as I could. "Leave me alone!" I cried, I held the tears back as they chased me. "I haven't done anything! Why won't you just leave me be?"

The white man shot at me again. "You are nothing but ectoplasmic scum! Your tears cannot fool us! Ghosts do not have emotions! They cannot feel pain!" He aimed at me once more and this time I was hit. I cried out in pain and plummeted to the ground, landing hard and leaving a small crater of snow and dirt where I landed. Tears now streaked my face. I was in so much pain. I just wanted to find Danny. Was that too much to ask for?

As the two Jerks in White landed and then came closer to me my soft hiccups became sobs. Was this going to be it for me? Was I really going to have to give up now? They were taking their freaking sweet time to get over to where I was, so even through all the dirt, snow, blood(ectoplasm) and tears I stood up. My knees stuck together to keep myself upright as they walked closer and closer to me. I stood my ground, I knew I had to be brave. But...

"MOMMY! DADDY!" I let out the loudest, soul crushing cry I had in me. Then I fell to my knees sobbing again, unable to hold in my tears any longer. I hurt all over, I was all alone and the only person that cared about me even just a little bit was probably in school and couldn't even hear me. I was never going to see Danny or Sam, or even Tucker or Jazz ever again.

"You must be sadly mistaken, Ghost scum." The African American man spat at me. "You're dead. You don't have parents any longer."

"Ghosts can't reproduce, and therefore you are alone." His partner continued. "Completely alone."

More tears were about to fall from my eyes when I heard a terrifying sound and I looked up. Floating in the sky above me were Danny and Sam. I couldn't have possibly been happier in my entire half-life. I reached for them as a small child would have reached for their parents. I didn't even care. They had heard my cry, and they came for me. That is all that mattered to me.

* * *

><p>No one's P.O.V<p>

"Mommy! Daddy!"The white haired ghost girl cried again, obviously much happier this time. She reached for the two white haired ghosts above her, grabbing for them as a small child around the age of three would do with their own parents.

Danny Phantom eyed the two Agents angrily, Sam Phantom looked as though she was ready to maul the two idiotic men.

The Phantoms' eyes were glowing a furious neon green, one could almost see the fire within their eyes as to how angry the duo was. Their eyes reflected the fury and rage that this had caused them. How dare they attack Danielle!

Danny floated down further and Agent O aimed his blaster at him. "What is the meaning of this Phantom?" He asked as threateningly as he possibly could, which was awfully hard, because when you had two, very angry Phantoms staring you down it was hard to come up with another coherent thought besides 'run away as fast as you can.'

"I will answer _none_ of your questions." Danny said in a low growl, standing in front of the ghost girl. Sam had floated down next to him, her fists glowing a furious lavender color. The goth ghost was not happy in the least.

"Back away!" Sam hissed at the two agents, taking a step forward, which caused them to step back, as they were feeling threatened. The ghost girl behind the pair reached up and grabbed one of each of Sam and Danny's hands, making the to ghosts turn their heads to the precious little girl that was on the ground behind them. Danny looked at Sam and nodded, then stood in front of her while she lifted Danielle into her arms. Danielle whimpered softly from the pain. "It hurts Mommy..." She said at barely above a whisper.

"Oh baby..." She murmured softly to the child. Sam rocked Danielle gently, trying to calm her as Danny took another step forward.

"Back away scum, you take another step forward and We'll shoot!" K said, raising his weapon.

Danny too a step forward towards the Agents despite their pathetic warning. "You think I am going to listen to you?" He growled. "You come flying in guns blazing, and you're pointing them at MY daughter!" His eyes grew brighter as he stepped closer, picking up the man with one arm. "I'll tell you this once, and once only." he started. "Stay out of my town. Stay away from my Girlfriend. And stay the _FUCK_ away from my Daughter!" Danny tossed the agent over on to the top of the other agent, knocking the weapons out of their hands.

"Danny!" Sam shouted in a worried manner. She was looking over at Danny with worried eyes. Danny turned on his heels and looked over to where Sam and Danielle were. He hurried over to them and looked at Danielle. Her wrists were oozing green ectoplasm and her chest was also, over the top right part of her collarbone leading down to her sternum. Danny looked up at Sam's face. "We need to get her help." He said softly, taking Danielle from Sam's arms and holding her gently. As they shifted her to Danny, a large plastic ziplock bag fell from the girl's person. Sam bent down and picked it up off of the ground.

The folder inside the bag had the name 'Danielle Phantom.' Sam looked at Danny and then they nodded, "Fentonworks?" Sam asked in a soft whisper tone.

"Fentonworks."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Again! How are you all doing? :D**

**I managed to get another chapter finished, so here you go! I hope it isn't too rushed, and I would really appreciate it if you would leave a review somewhere around here for me to give me a chance to put more into my story and to improve whatever I have out there already! I love hearing from you guys and I love getting feedback as well!**

**Anyway~ On with the next chapter!**

**Much Love~**

**SCC**

* * *

><p>Sam P.O.V<p>

As I handed Danielle over to Danny something dropped from her person as she was shifted. It was a ziplock bag with a file folder in it. Her name was scrawled out on it in a fancy cursive. I briefly wondered what it was, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. Danielle would tell us what it is later I hope. I looked down at the injured ghost girl in Danny's arms. She was little, but she was also strong, she was going to be able to get better and we would be able to talk with her more when she was. I looked back up at Danny and nodded. "Fentonworks?" I asked softly.

* * *

><p>Danny P.O.V<p>

After Danielle was securely placed in my arms, and Sam had picked up what Danielle had dropped on the ground Sam had asked, "Fentonworks?" in a soft voice so that the idiots in white wouldn't be able to hear us.

"Fentonworks." I answered her with a nod and we floated up off of the ground once more.

Ever since I had an actual chance to sit down and talk with my parents…as Phantom, they still don't know who I truly am yet, we agreed on a truce. My mom was the one who asked 'Phantom' about talking one night about two months ago. I had agreed to go and chat with them to see if I could get them off my back even just a little bit. The night had gone well, until Skulker and Technus showed up, crashing our talk session. My parents and I got rid of the two pests fairly easily, well, my mom and I did a good job, my dad had accidentally netted himself at the beginning of the fight, but that was just the good ol' Jack Fenton for you.

The highly incompetent morons were finally getting back to their feet, but we were gone from their sight and them from ours as we hurried away through the air. Sam flew closely beside me as I held Danielle tightly to my chest, making sure that I had a secure grip on the small Halfa. I was shocked that she hadn't changed back to her human form yet, because she was in such a weak state right now.

We flew quickly, and then even faster as the large sign of Fentonworks came into view.

* * *

><p>Maddie P.O.V<p>

I was downstairs in the lab working on fixing yet another one of Jack's inventions. What did he call this one again? The Fenton-Finder 4.0? I wasn't sure. I set down the screw driver that I was using and gave it one more glance before switching it on. It beeped and powered on, all the lights were active and the screen was showing no activity in the vicinity until…

"Three ghosts nearby. Coming from the west. About one mile away." I grinned. I was sure that it was accurate, so I grabbed my Ecto-gun and I walked upstairs, carrying the Fenton-Finder 4.0 as well. Instead of Phantom getting the prize, this time it was going to be Maddie Fenton, though I felt kind of bad since Jack was out of town at the moment, my husband had gone to a ghost convention with a few of his other buddies. I didn't mind because after I finished the Fenton-Finder I was free to work on my equipment. I walked upstairs to the front door when the machine beeped again and started giving me another notification.

"Ghosts closing in on location." I then looked up in shock to see the Ghost Boy and his new friend, Sam Phantom; I assumed she was his mate or whatever ghosts do in relation to that. The ghost boy was holding something to his chest that looked like a person, as he got closer I could make out more detail. He was carrying a little girl in his arms. She had long white hair and a faint glow surrounded her body as it did the other two.

"Phantom?! What happened?" I called out to him as they flew closer to my house.

"Maddie!" He shouted at me as I looked at the small group of ghosts. Phantom looked panicky. He stopped right in front of me and I could see all of the injuries on the small ghost child. I gasped at the horrible markings that littered her wrists. They looked like third degree burns. Ectoplasm was dripping from the wounds on the small ghost girl.

Now if this had happened just a few months ago I would have shot the three of them down without hesitation, but after talking with Phantom and his friend for a while, and they answered all of mine and Jack's questions we decided to make a truce with the couple.

"Maddie we need your help." He said, his green eyes begging for my help. I moved out of the way and they floated in quickly. Sam Phantom looked over at me with a sad look on her face and then she followed Phantom into the house. I closed the door behind me and then hurried over to the couch where he had taken the small ghost girl. "She needs help, and you're one of the only people with the proper medical skills to help her!" He said, work thick in his voice.

"Okay Phantom, but you're going to need to calm down a bit and tell me what happened." I said and knelt down to get a better look at the girl.

I examined the small white haired girl's wrists. They definitely had third degree burns on them, and then I looked at the rest of her as Phantom held her, shifting her a bit so that I could get a better look at the child. "I'm going to ask you both again. What happened to her?" I asked softly as I saw all of the rips and tears on her HAZMAT suit. Her chest was covered in ectoplasm as well as there being many bruises littering the small body. It hurt knowing that such a small being, dead or alive, had gone through something that looked to be so painful.

Phantom looked over at me after I had stood up and gave a slight nod. "I need to know what happened to her? Was there another ghost fight just before this and is that how she got so seriously injured?" I questioned.

Sam Phantom sighed, causing me to look over at her. "We were off doing something when we saw the news being shown on one of the television sets." She said, and then gave a bitter laugh. "The guys in white were attacking her."

Phantom growled softly. "They're lucky that we let them go without a scratch. Had we been any other ghosts they would probably be seriously injured right now." He seemed to mutter under his breath, but I caught what he was saying.

He must be extremely protective over this little girl. She was probably his younger sister or something like that. They looked alike enough to be related. I examined the girl's face once more and then her features twisted in pain. I realized that I needed to go and get medical supplies for the child. "I'll be right back." I said before I rushed out of the room.

* * *

><p>Danny P.O.V<p>

I felt Danielle shift a bit in my arms as my mom ran off to go and get what she needed to help Danielle. The girl groaned softly, seeming to be in a lot of pain as small tears glittered in her eyes as she opened them, letting her own green orbs shine through her half closed lids. I gently brushed Danielle's white hair out of her face and smiled at the child.

"Daddy…?" Danielle slurred out softly.

"Hey baby girl..." I said quietly, gently rubbing the girl's shoulder in a comforting motion. Sam had taken this moment to sit down next to me and placed a gentle hand on the top of Danielle's head. "You're going to be fine okay?" She said in a sweet tone.

"Mommy…" Danielle said softly, looking over at Sam a bit. Sam smiled at her a small amount.

Danielle seemed to nod a bit, but it must have been painful because she winced. I heard footsteps entering the room and saw that my mom was walking back in. "Did she wake up?" She asked as she hurried over to where we were. I nodded.

"Yeah." I said, and then I looked down at Dani. "We're gonna get you fixed up okay? Mrs. Fenton is going to help bandage you up good." Another nod.

I looked back at my mom and nodded slightly, letting her come close to start working on getting Danielle patched up. I would have done it myself, but I'm not the best at wrapping injuries, Sam is good, but Danielle's were so severe that Mom was a better person to go for to get her help. My mom used to work in a bit of a medical science field after all. She thought that since ghost hunting was dangerous it would be good to know how to fix larger scale injuries.

Sam and I watched as Mom patched Danielle up like a professional would and then applied burn cream to the burns on her wrists before wrapping those up as well. I was going to ask Dani how those happened later, but for now she needed rest. I looked over at Maddie as she leaned back on her heels and then stood up from her crouching position. "There." She said, and then gave me a smile. "Since she seems to have a similar structure to you, after having all the necessary treatment they should heal within about 3 days or so." She let me know.

I smiled at her. "Thank you so much Maddie." I said, Danielle was very close to my heart, and I am sure that from the way Sam was acting, that Danielle meant as much to her as she did to me.

Danielle looked up at me and Sam with her electric green eyes that matched the both of ours and then she looked over at my mom. "Thank you." She said, offering her a small, but sweet smile.

"It wasn't a problem dear." She said. It seems that my mother was also unable to resist that small smile that Danielle had. Mom then looked over at me. "Take her home and make sure that she gets some more rest." I nodded and then stood up, holding Danielle firmly in one arm, and taking Sam's hand with the other.

"I really do appreciate this Maddie." I said. "Danielle is very precious to me, so, thank you again." I said, before turning intangible and leaving the house.

* * *

><p>Maddie P.O.V<p>

I watched as the Phantoms left my living room and phased out of the front door before I started to go and head back downstairs to the lab while contemplating everything that I had overheard when I was walking back to bring the supplies I had grabbed to them.

_*Flashback*_

"_I'll be right back." I had said before I rushed out of the room. I hurried down the hall and into the lab where I stored all of the medical supplies for when Jack got hurt in the lab or if anything happened to the kids, or even now in the case of the Phantoms._

_I grabbed a small ready box of supplies and then headed back up the stairs and started to walk back to the living room when I heard something that I never, ever thought I would hear._

"_Daddy…?" I heard the voice of a little girl slur out the word coming from my living room where the ghosts were._

"_Hey baby girl…" I heard Phantom say. Wait. So this girl was the Phantom's _daughter_?! Ghosts aren't supposed to be able to reproduce, there were theories out there for a time, but it was all disproven because ghosts were made of the remains of the human consciousness that they had before they died._

"_You're going to be fine okay?" I heard Sam Phantom say in a gentle and very kind tone to the girl._

"_Mommy…"I hear the ghost girl mumble softly. I was going to have to ask Phantom about all of this and about more questions that need to be answered, but for right now it seems that their daughter needed them more than I needed answers. It would always be the same way that Human parents interacted with their own children. The child comes before anything else. _

_I decided that it was a good enough time to come back into the room and help the poor child, so that is exactly what I did. I walked out into the living room and both of the Phantom parents looked over at me. "Did she wake up yet?" I asked, not saying anything about the previous conversation that I had heard before. I walked over to the couch and sat down as Phantom nodded._

"_Yeah." He then looked down at his daughter and smiled a bit. "We're gonna get you fixed up okay? Mrs. Fenton is going to help bandage you up good." The girl nodded slightly._

_I then proceeded to begin bandaging the small girl, who was patient with me the entire time._

I was going to have to ask Phantom and his mate about the concepts of having children as a ghost. This was all new territory for me and I was determined to know as much as I could about the beings that seemed to be an entirely different species.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Just thought that Ya'll might like the next chapter of Team Phantom! :D**

**It's really early in the morning right now and I am so tired, but that is okay, because was just doing some finishing touches!**

**Please read and review and then the next chapter will be out before you know it~!**

**Grandma Ida is the coolest adult in the show, just so you all know what I think about her! I've always had a feeling that she had known about Danny's secret, she's a pretty sharp lady and I wouldn't be surprised if she had actually figured it out ;)**

**Anyway! Love you all and enjoy Chapter Four!**

**SCCecily**

* * *

><p>Tucker P.O.V<p>

It took a while for Mr. Lancer to get over his initial shock, but within the few moments after my two greatest friends bolted out the door, hand in hand might I add, everyone's eyes were on me, as if I knew something that they didn't. I knew why the two of them left, yes. Was I going to tell everyone the complete truth? Absolutely not, and Danny and Sam were going to owe me bigtime if they thought that they could get away with leaving me to the mob by myself.

"Mr. Foley ," Mr. Lancer started.

"Yes Mr. Lancer?" I asked as calmly as I could. I was already preparing my elaborate lie; all three of us have gotten better at doing that since the first time that we've had to do this.

"Do you have any idea what just happened to Miss. Manson and Mr. Fenton?" He asked me, looking rather surprised still.

I gave a sigh and started my 'explanation' for Mr. Lancer, and apparently the rest of the class, since they were all staring at me like my arms had disappeared. "The other Day, Danny, Sam and I were over at Danny's house. His parents had left a malfunctioning device on the counter in the kitchen and, while I was out of the room talking with Jazz, I heard something fall to the floor and then something exploded."

A few startled gasps echoed in the room. Technically what I was saying 'wasn't' a lie, because it did happen, but I was going to use it as my reason for an excuse. Here is where I was going to twist the story a bit.

"Turns out that they were infected with some ectoplasm, don't worry, it's not contagious and not dangerous at all as far as the Fentons have told us. Danny and Sam are just nervous about showing problems like having temporary intangibility every so often. We don't know how long it is going to last, but that's probably why the two of them bolted like that Mr. Lancer." I finished smoothly. Danny was going to have to deal with the consequences and every so often turn himself and Sam intangible, but that wasn't going to be too hard for him.

"I see. Well, thank you for clarifying for me Mr. Foley." Mr. Lancer told me. "Maybe during lunch you can tell them to next time let me know beforehand."

"Understood." I told him, and then he shook himself out of the rest of his dumbfounded shock and continued on with class.

* * *

><p>Danny P.O.V<p>

As Sam and I flew we decided that we would talk the smallest halfa to her house, since over half of the rooms were never used or even touched by anyone who lives there, well, except for Sam, since she used a few of them for things like her art room and all of that. The trip there took us no more than about fifteen minutes by flight. Once we got there we were lucky to find that Sam's parents had gone out of town on a business trip, Again, and that Grandma Ida was sitting in the front living room watching the television newscast.

We phased into the house through the door and took a glimpse of the television, the news was showing the fight between us and the GIW, it wasn't so much of a fight as it was me threatening the idiots, but that didn't matter.

Grandma Ida turned around and saw us, smiling. "Danny! Sam!" She said. There was a smile on her face. I smiled at her and then Sam and I floated over to her. Yes, I did say we _floated_ over to where Grandma Ida was. Mrs. Manson was the first person outside of Team Phantom that figured out that I was Danny Phantom. She had told me that she was sharper than most people, and I definitely believed her about that. She was one of the only people in the Manson Family that I could stand being around, Sam was the other exception, Pamela and Jeremy were too 'snooty' for my likes.

Ida was welcomed right into the Team Phantom family. She also helped cover up for Sam when she had to go out and help me with the ghost fighting, She was one of the coolest adults out there as well as being the best grandma that Sam could ever have.

"Hi Mrs. Manson." I said, giving the elderly woman a smile.

"Call me Grandma Danny." She said, giving me a stern look, and then her expression melted into that of worry. She noticed Danielle in my arms I was sure. "Is this the little girl that you stood up for just about a half an hour ago?"

I nodded at the elderly woman. "Yeah." I said. "This is Danielle." I looked down at her, she was sleeping in my arms, and had transformed back to her human form shortly after we had gotten out of Fentonworks, which was seriously a good thing, because my mom would have been all over us and would have started asking hundreds of questions.

"It looks like you got her all patched up good, she gonna be alright dearie?" Ida asked and I nodded.

"She'll be getting better soon." I informed her. "Her healing is just a little slower than mine is, but she will be just fine."

Sam floated over to her grandma, giving the white haired woman a hug. "Hey grandma, can we keep Danielle here?" She asked, a pleading look in her eyes. "She's been through so much lately and Danny was going to ask her to stay with him, but he doesn't have any room in his house and his parents would get suspicious if an eight year old started living with them all of a sudden." She said.

It didn't take long for Ida to answer her granddaughter, of course she answered with that sweet smile of hers as well. "Or course dearie. But I am going to want the full story once you get her settled in a room, you got that?" She said with a wink, obviously she had thought about this when she had seen the newscast. I hadn't actually been very subtle about calling Danielle my daughter, and the new people must have heard Danielle call for Mommy and Daddy, not Sam and Danny.

"I wasn't able to hear anything during the news broadcast, the audio cut out when the little Phantom there was shot down to the ground…" She said. "I have a feeling that I know what happened, but I want to hear it from the two people that I should hear it from."

I heaved a great sigh of relief. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all. "Okay." I said with a nod as Sam flew back over to me. "We'll come back down in a little bit and explain things to you after we have Tiny here settled into something more comfortable." I said before grabbing Sam's hand and flying us up through the floor to the second floor. I transformed us back to our human forms and we chose a room that was sitting very close to Sam's, so that if she needed to get to Danielle or vice versa it wouldn't take very long instead of having to travel across the whole house to get to one another.

I laid Danielle down on the bed in the room gently and sighed, standing up straight and then looked over at Sam, who looked like she was contemplating something at the moment.

"What's up?" I asked as I walked over to her. "Obviously you're thinking pretty hard about something, you gonna tell me what is troubling you?"

She looked up at me and our eyes met, then she blushed and looked back down at the ground. She was obviously flustered about something, but I couldn't figure out what. "Sam?" I asked again. "You're acting a little strange, you okay?"

"Y-yeah, it's nothing, I'm fine." She said quietly, still looking at the ground, then she turned on her heels and started walking for the door. "I'm going to go and get something for Danielle to eat." She said before walking out the door and closing it behind her.

"Sam wait!" I said, following after her. What in the world had gotton into her? I opened the door and closed it quietly behind me so that I didn't wake up Danielle and then ran after Sam, who had quickly made her way down the hall, I easily caught up to her and turned her around to face me.

"Seriously Sam, what's wrong?" I asked her again. "It's obviously not 'nothing' and you don't seem to be 'fine' as you told me a second ago. Her eyes locked with mine and I thought that I could see some sort of conflict raging within them. It took her a moment, and she tried to get away once or twice, but I kept her where she was by keeping my arms around her waist. She seemed to come to a conclusion with herself before she glanced at the ground again.

"…mean it…?" She asked so softly that even my super hearing couldn't pick up the entire of what she had said.

"What was that Sam?" I asked her softly, in a gentle tone.

She paused a moment and then looked me in the eyes once again. "I asked if you meant it, what you said earlier." A pink blush covered her cheeks as she looked me in the eyes with that determined face of hers. What had I said earlier, I thought back to what had happened during the fight, is what I think she meant by 'earlier.' And then I remembered. My own face turned red and I glanced away.

"Well um…" I started. I guess it was now or never, since I messed up back there by calling her my girlfriend. I had always liked Sam, even throughout my stupid phases with Paulina and Valerie. She was always there for me when I got hurt, and we had been together through the entirety of my whole life. Sam and I had met when we were in Preschool and we've been inseparable since. I cared about Sam so much and when we had gone to rescue Danielle something just snapped and the word flew out of my mouth without me controlling it.

"'Well Um' what Danny?" She asked, looking at me as she waited for my answer.

I heaved a great sigh and then pressed my forehead to hers, smiling a bit and watching her blush get deeper. Honestly it was pretty adorable, but if Sam would have heard me say anything of that sort I would be nursing a swollen shin from the contact of her steel toed combat boots that she happened to be wearing.

"If you're asking me if I meant what I think you're asking me about, my answer is yes." I said, wanting her to have to say what she was thinking.

"And how do I know what you're thinking about if you don't tell me?" She asked back, now in a more teasing manner.

"But I didn't even get the full question, so I can't give a proper answer if you don't tell me what you are _exactly_ asking me about, you know how dumb I can be Sam." I said, giving her a wink. I was just teasing her now, but it was her own fault, she brought this upon herself. She gave me a frustrated look and I chuckled a bit. "So? What _exactly _are you asking me about Sam?"

She furrowed her brows at me and we watched each other for a moment before it looked like she was going to cave. While we watched each other I contemplated my next action, would she push me away? That was my biggest fear at the moment… I mentally shook it off and then say that she was getting ready to say something. I took this as my chance, so when she opened her mouth to talk I stopped her with a kiss on the lips. I heard a soft startled sound come from her before she relaxed and she kissed me back. I felt Sam's arms snake up and rest on my shoulders and I could help but smile a little bit into the kiss. I pulled her closer to me and held her tight, as if she was going to slip away from me the minute I let go.

I pulled back away from the kiss and once again rested my forehead on hers, smiling down at her as she looked up at me, as I was a good deal taller that her now. She looked a bit breathless and maybe even a tiny bit shocked from my sudden action, but she didn't push me away, which is what I thought that she would do at first, but she didn't, so I shouldn't have worried so much about it.

She looked me in the eyes again. "That's one way to answer my question I guess." She said, watching me with those beautiful lilac eyes of hers. I gave a light chuckle, smiling at the black haired girl.

"Yes, Sam, I meant what I said." I told her. "It was a kind of in the heat of the moment thing, but I fully meant what I said." I said, unwavering. Maybe I had put a little bit of Phantom's confidence into my voice, but I didn't care in the least. The blush on Sam's face was now a deep red and it made me smile that I was able to get her to blush like that.

"Danny…" She breathed.

I cupped her cheek with my hand against her cheek and smiled a bit. "I love you Sam." I said softly, spilling my feelings to the woman who I cared so much about. "I love you so much, I've loved you since forever and I don't think that anything could ever change that fact." I said before I leaned down and kissed her again, this time it seemed like she melted into my arms; giving a soft sigh and kissing me back. I was beside myself with happiness. She brought her hands up and intertwined her fingers into my hair as I held her close to me.

We pulled back again, this time for air, I would have kept on kissing her, but air was a necessary part of living, even if you are already half-dead. Sam looked up at me, her eyes half-lidded and her hands still tangled in my hair. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Me too." She said, her eyes shining with happiness. "I love you too Danny, I always have, and I always will." My heart rate spiked, it felt like the muscle was going to beat right out of my chest. I leaned down to kiss her again, but we were cut off.

A young girl's scream ripped through the air, breaking the two of us apart. We sent one look at each other and then we ran down the hallway to the room where we had left Danielle.

* * *

><p>Sam P.O.V<p>

Danny told me that he loved me. _Danny _ told _me _that he loved me. _Danny told me that he loved me! _It felt like my knees were going to give out on me I was so shocked, but they didn't. I could tell that there was a deep blush covering my face, but I didn't care. Danny leaned down and kissed me for the second time that night. _The second time!_ I couldn't believe it. I hoped that this had better not be a dream. I would have to murder Nocturn if it was.

I sighed as Danny's lips brushed against mine and then he kissed me again. I moved my hands up and tangled my fingers in his hair, as unruly as it always was I loved it, I loved all of him and nothing could ever change that. He pulled away again to give us both a chance to breathe and that was when I took my chance to tell him.

"Me too." I said and it looked like he had heard it the first time. "I love you too Danny, I always have, and I always will." He looked like a deer in the headlights for a moment before he seemed to calm a bit and then leaned in for another kiss. What happened next wasn't a kiss though; it was a scream. I looked at Danny a moment and then we ran down the hallway to get to Danielle's room. We burst into the room and saw that Danielle was awake now. She was sobbing and cradling her knees. Danny and I ran over to her and Danny embraced the small child while I sat down next to them and rubbed Danielle on the back in a comforting manner. The poor girl seemed to have had a horrible nightmare. I vaguely wondered what it was about, but if it had this strong little ghost girl in tears, maybe I didn't need to know. I looked over at Danny and he shrugged lightly. I stayed next to the two and rubbed Danielle's back gently, trying to help calm her as she sobbed into Danny's shoulder.

Danielle cried for a long while, we could tell when her sobs went down to soft whines and then whimpers and small sniffles. I smiled softly as she looked over at me and I was about to put my hand down when she grabbed for it in a manner that a small child would do. "Don't." She said quietly to me. I held onto the ghost girl's hand and she gave me the smallest of smiles. I nodded and then held onto her small hand.

"Feeling any better sweetie?" Danny asked softly.

"Yeah…" She said after a moment of silence, "Sorry…" she said softly. "I…I had a bad dream…" She said with a soft sniff.

"You want to talk about it…?" Danny asked in a gentle tone. Danielle shook her head.

"No, but I will anyway." She said quietly.

"Dani, you don't have to if you don't want to…" I said, but she shook her head.

"No, but the problem is that I need to tell you no matter what my feelings are about this…" She said quietly.

Danny and I exchanged a worried glance. I looked back at Danielle, who had pushed herself to a more of an upright position instead of having her face buried in Danny's shoulder. The small girl heaved a huge sigh, and then looked at the both of us with eyes that showed huge amounts of fear reflecting in those baby blue eyes of hers.

"I just feel that I should let you know, um…what happened while I was gone." She said softly, eyes flickering from me to Danny. I glanced over at Danny again and noticed a small twitch of anger. He had been thinking the same thing that I had been, I was sure. Her dream had probably been about the person who gave her those wounds. And there was one person who could have done something like this to her.

Vlad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! **

**Danielle is awake now and Danny and Sam are comforting her after she had a night mare about the time she had when she was away from Amity Park. Can Danny convince Danielle to stay in Amity for good this time? Read and find out!**

**Much love to you all!**

**Winter Rose Phantom**

* * *

><p>Danny P.O.V<p>

I glanced over at Sam as I felt a click of understanding as soon as Danielle said what she did. There was only one person that I knew that would try to do something to this strong little girl that I loved like a daughter. I had to be sure though, it might have been the guys in white, but they're not smart enough to catch the Box Ghost, let alone Danielle. "What happened, Danielle…?" I asked softly, knowing that I didn't want to hear about anything horrible happening to the precious little girl who was currently sitting in my lap. Danielle had one of her hands latched onto Sam, and the other was hanging onto my shirt, as if she never wanted to let go. As far as it went for me, she wouldn't have to let go.

She looked me in the eyes and then looked over at Sam, and then her gaze fell to her hand that she had clenched tightly onto my shirt. "…V…Vlad happened..." Danielle said, her voice quivering and her small body began to tremble lightly. I felt my fists clench and my anger spiked before I felt Sam reach over and place her free hand on my shoulder. I looked over at her and could tell that she was about just as angry at the cheese head as I was, but we needed to hold it together. Sam was doing a better job than I was, that was for sure, because I was ready to march my way over to Vlad's and break all of the bones in his body for even touching a single hair on Danielle.

I stayed quiet and let the small girl finish talking, it didn't matter how mad Sam or I were, we needed to be here for Danielle, because I am sure that after all she has been through I wasn't going to storm off and pummel Vlad when she needed me around. I used my free arm to pull the girl close and I felt Sam scoot closer over to where we were, her shoulder pressed into mine as she reached over and gently rubbed Dani's back.

"I'm so sorry Danielle…" I mumbled softly. I should have had her stay with us the last time that she had come to visit. She wouldn't have had to go through such a horrible experience. I was seriously ready to give Vlad a large helping of payback with ten times the pain that Danielle had to go through.

I felt Danielle shake her head against my chest. "It's not your fault, Dad- Danny." She said, and I caught the slip up that she let out on accident. "I was careless and he got me…" She continued, she began to shake in my arms again as she remembered what happened to her while Vlad had her in his clutches I'm sure. "H-he ran tests on me…" Her voice quivered lightly. "He took s-samples from me…from blood to e-ectoplasm." Her shakes became more violent.

"It's okay Dani, take a breath." Sam said softly to the halfa-girl as Dani shook in my arms. Small sniffs started up again. Danielle was extremely unhappy, and I couldn't blame her. Sam and I comforted her as her sniffs and soft sobs quieted down again. "S-sorry…" Danielle mumbled. She took a deep breath and then let out a shaky sigh before continuing with what she was saying.

"It wasn't just the blood tests either…" She said softly, regaining her voice as best she could. "He wanted to…take a look inside t-too…" I was completely livid now. I needed to beat the snot out of that creep if it was the last thing that I was going to do.

Sam traced her fingers over the bandage that was around her upper chest. "Was that the attempt of how this happened Danielle?" She asked softly and Danielle nodded. "B-but I got away before he could do anything!" She said in a hurried manner, as if she was afraid that I was going to go and do something drastic, which I would, but now wasn't the right time to fly to Wisconsin to beat up ol' Cheese Head, not with Danielle here with me now in this condition.

Sam must have seen my eyes flash green due to my emotions running out of control. She picked up Danielle from my lap and set her on her own, with Danielle facing me. I stood up and paced the room for a while before I sat back down, still seething, but better. I grabbed onto Danielle's hand and rubbed the back of it gently with my thumb. I silently vowed to myself that I wasn't going to let anything happen to the little girl sitting in front of me.

"The burns on my wrists are my fault." She continued. "I heated the bands that were holding me down and managed to melt them eventually, but I burned my wrists in the process…" She said. "I managed to get in a cheap shot too. I kicked the old fart in the nose and then bolted." She sounded a bit happier, even after all that she had gone through. That's my girl. I thought to myself. Danielle was a fighter; that much was for sure.

"Good for you sweetie, he deserved it." And much, much more was going to be coming Vlad's way when I would see him again. Danielle gave me a slightly proud smile, but then it faded away quickly, as if she had just thought of something.

"I'm sorry for…you know, dropping in so suddenly. I just needed a place to get away from Vlad. I'll leave as soon as my wounds heal I prom-"

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence Danielle Phantom." I said, stopping her words by placing my fingers over her lips. Danielle gave me a confused look and then I pulled my hand away from her mouth. "You aren't going anywhere anytime soon." I told her firmly.

Sam looked at the small girl as well. "I agree, you've been through so much lately Danielle, you need to stay here and rest. It's cold and snowing outside and it is in no way appropriate for you to be wandering when you could stay here in Amity."

"I'll just be a Nuisance to you both though!" She argued. "All I do is cause problems!" her eyes shined with worry and tears.

"Danielle." I said calmly, taking her out of Sam's arms and back into mine. She looked at me with those pretty baby blues of hers. "I'm not going to lie here. We've been worried about you left Amity the last time that you visited."

"But if I stay here I'll only get in your way Da..nny…"

"Danielle! No Daughter of mine is going to go off on her own!" I said firmly, leaving the ghost girl speechless. I felt Sam put her hand on my shoulder and I looked over at her for a split second, and then looked back at Danielle, who was still in a mild amount of shock from my announcement.

"D-daughter…" Danielle breathed out after about five minutes of being unable to speak. She looked up at me, looking me in the eyes as she processed the words that I had spoken to her. "B-but…daughter? I'm just-"

"Dani, all three of us know that you are far more than just a clone. I've always had a feeling Dani, You come from my DNA, Making you biologically my daughter, I've thought about that for the longest time."

"B-but-"

"I'm not letting you go another time Danielle." I said. "You're home now."

* * *

><p>Danielle P.O.V<p>

"You're home now." Danny said to me.

I froze up a bit. Danny wanted me to stay. He didn't want me to leave. He called me his _Daughter_.

I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes again for the third time that night. This time they weren't those bitter sad tears, or those of fear. I was so happy. I felt the warm liquid run down my cheeks and my sobs started again. I then flung my arms around Danny, no, _Daddy's_ neck and sobbed into his shoulder again.

"_Daddy_!" I cried into his shoulder for the longest time, Danny just held onto me tight and let me cry. I cried until no more tears came out and I just sat there, cuddling with daddy, sitting on his lap while Sam leaned into his shoulder a bit. We stayed like that for a long while afterwards.

* * *

><p>I then remembered something. And it was something important too.<p>

"Daddy…?" I asked softly.

"Hmm?" He answered after a second of processing I think. "What is it Dani?"

"I…was I carrying anything with me at all when you and Sam helped me?" I asked.

Daddy seemed to think for a moment before looking over at Sam. "Wasn't she carrying a folder in a ziplock bag Sam?" He asked. "You said you picked it up when we brought her to my mom to get her patched up." He said. I must have had my folder if I dropped it.

Sam thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah. I set it down over here." She said. My gaze followed Sam as she leaned over at picked up the exact item that I was asking about. "Yes that is it!" I said in a happy tone. "That is what I took when I got away!" Excitedly I looked up at Daddy and then asked. "Can you read it and see if it will answer my questions? I can't read very well and there are a lot of words that I cannot understand…"

Daddy nodded and then looked over at Sam. "Do you want to do the honors?" He asked, smiling over at Sam.

Sam nodded and then unzipped the bag and pulled out the folder with my name on it. "Can you read it out loud please?" I asked.

"Sure Tiny." Sam said, giving me a small smile before she opened the folder to the first page.

"_Clone 4; Danielle Fenton/Phantom_

_Another Failure, instead of the perfect half-ghost _son_ that I wanted out of this and the other experiments, clone 4 came out as a Female, and I have yet to figure out why. It will take a few tests, but I am sure that I can find out the cause for this odd anomaly. For now I will speed up her age and stop it at 10, a perfect spot for the time being. Unfortunately, as were the other side effects that this process had on the other clones, she will only be a toddler in a pre-teen's body, thus she will not age until her mind catches up with her body."_ Sam turned the page.

"That is one of my questions answered." I said. Daddy looked down at me with a raised eyebrow. "Daddy, I haven't grown since we first met."

"Right…" He said. Clueless.

"Ahem. If you'll let me continue, I would like to keep reading." Sam said.

"Sorry Sam, go ahead." Daddy said. She nodded and then looked back down at the page and gasped. "Danny…" She breathed. "You're not going to believe this…" She said.

"Believe what?"

Sam took a deep breath and then exhaled to calm herself before reading the page aloud to us. _"Finally, I have found the cause of the malfunction in clone four. Instead of just Daniel's DNA being inserted in the incubation chamber, I got a combination of DNA from both Daniel and his little Girlfriend Samantha Manson, effectively giving Clone four, now named, Danielle, an X chromosome as well as two parents. I just pray that she does not become as rebellious as her mother is."_

I was kind of expecting that…but when I looked up at Daddy he looked like a deer in the headlights. He was literally stunned. I looked over at Sam, who was also still a moment before I moved over and sat on her lap, bringing the both of them out of their states of shock. I was happy. My dream that I had before was going to become a true thing.

"I'm…" Sam, no, Mommy started, trying to find the right words, I assumed. "I'm, Danielle's mother…" She breathed out in a quiet tone before looking down at me. I had placed myself comfortably on her lap. I then looked over at Daddy and he looked just as shocked, if not more than Mommy was. His mouth hung open a little bit as he seemed to be processing the information that he had been given.

"A…apparently so…" He said quietly.

* * *

><p>It took the two of them to process the information for a moment. But everyone was brought out of their own little worlds by the sudden sound of a cell phone going off.<p>

Daddy pulled out his phone and held it up. "It's Tucker."


	6. Chapter 6

**I am SO sorry about the wait that I made you all go through! I've had so much going on that I wasn't able to type it up ( ; w ;) Anyway, I finally managed to get it typed up and I really hope that you like this chapter! It makes me so happy that there are people that enjoy this story so much! I really like hearing from you guys and want to know how you feel about the story, if there is anything that I can work on, let me know, if want send me some suggestions about what you might want to see within the story! I'll look things over and see if I can fit it in! Anyway! Here's chapter Six of Team Phantom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom! Love him a lot, but don't own him, just the story idea! c:**

* * *

><p>Danny P.O.V<p>

In the midst of the initial shock that Sam and I had just received from the file tbat Danielle had on her, we were brought out of our stupor by the sound of my phone ringing, startling the three of us. I lifted my phone out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"It's Tucker." I said, looked at the two of them before swiping the screen to answer the call. I was greeted by a very irritated yet worried voice on the other end of the line.

"Dude, where are you?!" Tucker Foley basically yelled into the speaker of his phone. "Lancer is asking about your's and Sam's sudden exit yo."

"Tuck, we're sorry but-"

"Don't you 'we're sorry' me. Just come back to school already. You need to make it here by lunch, which is in a half an hour, so you know. Tell me when you get her too, I had to come up with some kind of excuse so the two of you didn't get into too much trouble. I need to give you both the rundown."

I nodded even though I knew that Tucker couldn't see me. "Fine, we'll be there by lunch. But I have to ask…why are you out of class right now I lunch isn't for another 30 minutes? Did something happen while we weren't there?" Obviously I wasn't that worried, because Tucker could handle it on his own, and if anything, I trusted that Valerie would be able to take care of the problem if Tucker couldn't.

"Boxy and the Lunch Lady decided to crash English today, they were looking for you. Said something about having to tell Phantom something important. Valerie and I took care of them, they're in the thermos right now and they'll probably still want to talk to you later. "

"They just floated on into the classroom?" I asked, incredulous. On second thought, I guess I could believe that they would do something like that. They're not very prone to listening to me, or anyone else for that matter.

"Yeah. After everyone besides me and Valerie ran out in a panic she and I shoved the nuisances into the thermos."

"Well that's good at least. Sam and I will give you the rundown as to what happened after we get back." I looked over at Danielle, who was still seated comfortable on Sam's lap. She and Sam were making small talk as I was on the phone with Tucker, talking about Dani's travels from before HE happened. I glanced over at the file, which had fallen to the floor during those few moments of shock. The folder was lying open and upright. I was going to have to show Tucker the information later, but I wasn't going to risk Dash going through it because the jerk had a big habit of going through my backpack.

"…at the usual spot?" I just barely caught the second half of what Tucker was saying and I knew exactly what he was asking.

"Sure." I said back. "Although we might have an addition."

"Because you just saved your cousin right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Although she's my daughter and not my cousin, I added on silently.

Mine and Sam's daughter. I liked the thought of that. It had a nice ring to it, much like Samantha Ida Fenton did as well. I blushed lightly at that thought.

"It's good that you managed to get her away from the Morons in Sunglasses. " Tucker said, a moment before a bell sounded in the background on the call. "That was the back to class bell. Ghost break is over. I'll see you at lunch bro."

"Okay later then." Tucker cut off the connection after we said our goodbyes and then I looked over at Sam and Dani again.

"Tucker wants us back at school?" Sam asked. I answered her with a nod.

"He said that he'd tell us the excuse he gave when we meet him at the usual spot." Sam nodded. Team Phantom had claimed an unused room as a meeting place and hiding spot for after battle meetings and fixing up any wounds we would get. We both looked over at Danielle who looked like she was going to fall asleep. We then looked back up at each other and exchanged glances. "I think it might be better if we left Dani here. She is still healing and needs the rest." Sam said quietly. "I'm sure Granny would love to hang out with her, even though I would be worried out of my mind, I know that she will be safe here with her."

"Should we bring her downstairs and lay her down on the couch with Ida then?" I asked. Before Sam could answer, the door opened and the very person we were talking about rolled into the room on her motorized scooter.

"You can leave her up here dearies." She said as she came over to the side of the bed. "I'd like to get to know the girl when she wakes up. Can't have me knowing nothing about my own great granddaughter now can we?" She said with a wink. I blinked in surprise, but Sam seemed unfazed.

"Granny, were you out there the whole time?" Sam asked, not seeming too surprised by her grandmother's presence in the room.

"I would be lying if I had said no, now wouldn't I?"

Sam sighed and shook her head a little bit. "Should have known."

I looked over at Sam and chuckled, then looked back over at Ida. "Thank you Granny." I said. I turned back over to Danielle, who was barely awake as her healing powers worked on her wounds. I took the girl from Sam's arms and cradled her in mine. "Dani." I said softly. Her tired baby-blues looked over at me, signaling that she had heard and acknowledged my words. "Sam and I have to go back to school, but we'll be back afterwards. We're going to leave you with Grandma Ida for now okay?" Danielle nodded at me. "Okay Daddy." She said tiredly.

Her words nearly made my heart melt. I kissed her forehead gently and then stood up with Sam and then gently placed her on the bed. Sam pulled the covers over the girl and ran her thumb over Dani's cheek before standing up all the way and then smiling at me. "Ready to go back to school?" She asked.

"No, but do I have a choice?" I asked. We couldn't just leave Tucker there by himself. Sam had held out her hand and I took it into my own. A perfect fit was one of the thoughts that entered my mind in that moment before I transformed the both of us and our feet left solid ground. "Thanks again Grandma." I told Ida, who just waved me off and told us both to go to school, which is what Sam and I did, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Sam P.O.V<p>

Danny and I took off for school, leaving Danielle with my Grandma. I was kind of glad that she decided to eavesdrop; we would have a much easier time explaining the rest to her later. That took a bit of worry off of my mind. It only took Danny and me about five minutes to get to Casper and then phase into it undetected. We flew invisibly through the invisibly through the halls until we got to what looked like an ordinary Locked janitor's closet, when in reality it was our 'ghost emergency closet.' Mr. and Mrs. Fenton got permission to put it in for large scale ghost emergency situations. They put it in after the Ghost King incident and told Jazz and Danny the password, who in turn, told myself and Tucker.

Danny and I phased ourselves into the room filled with Fenton gadgets. There was the whole nine yards in the room. Thermoses, Jack-o-nine-tails, Fenton Bazooka, everything. After we got into the room, Danny pulled out his phone and quickly sent someone a message, more than likely Tucker to let him know that we were at the school in the usual spot. While we waited, Danny and I chatted for a while, mostly about the little halfa-girl who was sleeping at my house under the watchful eye of my grandmother.

"I'm really glad that your grandmother is so understanding." Danny said. "She took the fact that Dani is our daughter in stride."

"I have the best Grandmother, I know." I said proudly as I leaned against Danny's warm chest. I heard him sigh in a content manner. I'm seriously happy that he finally got over his cluelessness. Danny rested his chin on the top of my head and watched the door as we sat together in a comfortable silence after that. Danny played with my hair quietly for a moment before he said something that made my heart race.

"You know how amazing you are Sam?" He asked, causing my heart rate to spike and my cheeks begin to turn pink. I stayed silent and just listened to him talk, unable to find the right words at the moment. "Because you are. You're the best kind of person out there. And I intend to remind you about that every chance I get. You're funny, smart, independent, kind and beautiful. And nothing makes me happier than being by your side.

"Danny…" I said softly, turning around to face him.

"I love you more than anything." He said, causing my heart to melt right then and there. Unable to think of something to say, I did the only think that I could come up with.

I kissed him.

* * *

><p>Tucker P.O.V<p>

My phone vibrated in my pocket, alerting me that it had a text waiting for me to view. It was probably more than likely going to be Danny or Sam, letting me know that they were at the closet. I looked up at the clock that was on the wall in Mr. Lancer's classroom, there was only about five minutes left until lunch was supposed to start. The class was just kind of chatting about just anything at the moment. I heard a lot of conversations about the little phantom that they had seen on the news just before Larry and Martha had shown up in the middle of the classroom.

Clockwork must have been toying with me, those five minutes of must have been the longest five minutes of my life. When the bell rang I was the first one out of the classroom, even after telling Valerie that I would meet her at the table where the four of us usually sat. I told her that I was going to go and get Danny and Sam and that we would be there soon. She nodded and then left to go and get her lunch. I walked swiftly and quickly to the closet where I was going to find my two best friends. What I didn't expect to find was the scene that I saw when I punched in the password and opened the door.

Danny and Sam were sitting on the ground, Sam was up on her knees and placed between Danny's legs, hands cupping our best friend's face. They were kissing. I stood there dumbfounded for a moment. Freaking-

"_Finally!_ Jesus Christ it took the both of you two long enough." I shouted, startling the two of them apart. Sam turned around and was glaring daggers at me. Seriously, if looks could kill I would be on a one way trip to Hell. The looked seemed to say, 'if you're smart you'll shut your trap.' Unlucky for me, I started laughing instead. There were so many bet that I was going to collect my winnings from later.

In my cloud of hysteria I didn't notice Sam start to stalk over towards me. When I did notice, however, it was already too late. "OW! Sam! That hurt!" I shrieked as Sam's heavy black combat boot came into contact with my shin. My shin and her boots had a very abusive relationship it seemed.

"That's what you get for not listening to her Tuck." Danny had said as he stood up and I nursed my bruising limb. He walked over to where Sam was and wrapped an arm around her waist. That seemed to calm the beast for now.

"So." Danny started, "What is the excuse you came up with this time?"

I sighed and stood up. I was a bit taller than Danny was now, but he definitely wasn't the shrimp he was when we were freshmen. At six feet tall, he was about two inches taller than Dash, although it didn't stop the blonde jerk from bullying him. "I wound the excuse around the explosion from last week." I told them. Danny nodded in approval. "Alright, so what did you say?"

"I told them that it infected you with a bit of ectoplasm, saying that it was causing you to flicker in and out of visibility and Tangibility as well. So you should probably flicker 'uncontrollably' a few times in front of Lancer and the rest of the class every so often until it 'wears off.'" I explained.

Sam seemed to accept the conditions, and Danny did as well. "Okay, that shouldn't be too hard." Danny said. "C'mon." He took Sam's hand. "Let's go to the lunchroom." He and Sam flickered a bit and I had a feeling that Danny was going to have too much fun with this.

They walked out of the room and I followed, quietly pulling out my camera. Sam interlaced her fingers with Danny's and I caught the perfect yearbook picture.

* * *

><p>Danny P.O.V<p>

Sam and I walked into the cafeteria hand in hand, but basically went unannounced through the whole time that it took us to get to our table. Valerie was already waiting for the three of us. Sam and I sat down in our spots across from her. "Hey guys!" She said with a smile. Tucker hurried over to his spot at the table that was right next to her. The two had been dating for a while now and after the whole Danielle fiasco during the beginning of the year she had stopped hunting my ghost half. She was readily accepted into the group, even if she didn't know who 'Phantom' really was.

"Hey Val." Tucker said, kissing Valerie on the cheek as he sat down. She smiled a bit before casting us a curious glance. "You two feeling okay?" Her face now took the look of a worried friend. Sam and I exchanged a small glance before we looked back over at her. "We're fine Valerie. You gotta trust me when I say that we've been through more than a small explosion. The side effects, however, are new." I explained. I turned my arm invisible for a split second. Valerie gasped but she calmed down quickly after that. I chuckled mentally.

"You're sure…?" She asked again, looking suspicious.

"Yes Val, we're sure." Sam confirmed. "Besides, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton said that we were fine. We're only dealing with a light case of invisibility issues." Sam said lightly. I took her hand discretely and made the both of us flicker out of invisibility on command. Valerie gasped lightly in shock, Tucker was unaffected and Sam was blushing lightly because of the contact under the table.

"Relax Val, seriously, we're fine." I said with a light chuckle in my voice. Valerie frowned. "If you say so…" She said relaxing a bit.

Lunch passed by for a bit as we chatted for a bit and it seemed to be uneventful for the time being until I heard a light beeping coming from Valerie's watch right before my ghost sense went off. Great. Valerie seemed to grow a bit agitated and she looked over at Tucker, whom of which I think she told who she really was, which was why they both seemed to work together when Sam and I weren't there. I wondered when she was going to tell the both of us for a moment, but that didn't matter, because when the panicking started in the room I knew that we needed to do something. Skulker floated above me, grinning that maniacal grin of his. "Hello, Ghost Child."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! My Danny Muse came back quicker than it did last time guys! So guess what I have for you! :D Chapter Seven! I'm so happy that I'm getting so many reviews from my readers ( ; w ;) There are so many things that people have been telling me and i love to hear feedback, whether they be critical or praise, it doesn't matter to me! I'll try not to make you wait moths for another chapter, but with school and work i don't have a lot of time normally to sit down and write till my heart's content...Anyway, don't sit here and read my spiel, read the chapter! :D Review and tell me what you think, and maybe what I should change. This whole story is unbeta'd, so it's not perfect.**

**Much love! 冬玫精**

* * *

><p>"Oh great. Just what I needed…" I muttered under my breath. I really hoped that Valerie didn't catch that. Phantom and the Huntress might have a ceasefire, but I was still pretty worrisome about her finding out about me being the person that 'ruined her life.' The other students in the room started screaming and running for the exits. I heard Valerie utter a gasp of surprise, which probably meant that she had heard what the tin can had said, I sighed, hopefully she wouldn't ask too many questions…I stood up and faced the metal ghost that was advancing on our table.<p>

"I am here for what is rightly mine, Ghost boy, now hand it over." He said, a menacing grin on his face. I looked back at Sam, Tucker and Valerie for a moment before looking back at Skulker and holding a few fingers behind my back, giving them a signal to scatter. Valerie, Sam, Tucker and I had gotten into a bind together before, actually it was right after Valerie and I had rescued Danielle together and called a ceasefire. We had to get off of bonehead here's island in the ghost zone because apparently, when you're walking with your friends and a natural portal opens up under your feet, you get sent to one of your most annoying, yet powerful enemy's lair. We 'found out' that Valerie was the Red Huntress then, and she found out that we've been fighting ghosts and in the Ghost Zone before, or rather many times before, and so usually when attacks happen at school I don't usually go ghost unless it is an emergency, It also helps when Valerie takes care of the problem first. I have more time to keep my grades up that way, which I'm keeping at a steady B+ right now. Sam jumped behind me and Tucker and Valerie split into separate areas.

"Sorry Skulker, but I like my pelt where it is." I taunted, jumping up into the air, with a little bit of help from my flight powers, and kicking the ghost in the head with a bit of an ecto-powered foot, the green glow just barely visible to the human eye. The kick sent Skulker crashing into the wall to my right. He grunted in pain as he slammed into the wall head first. I landed back on the ground easily and then took off running to where Valerie was, while Sam went over next to Tucker. I was so glad that we started bringing wrist rays and more thermoses to school, made ghost fighting a lot easier. Once everyone had evacuated the room, and there were no more normal students or teachers in the immediate area, Valerie and I shared a glance and I nodded. She pressed a button on her wristwatch and a bright flash of red light later and Valerie was on her Jet sled in her Huntress outfit. Sam and Tucker had gotten their Rays out and had them pointed at Skulker, who by this time had regained himself. His eyes flashed green and mine mirrored that I'm sure.

"I will have it resting at the foot of my bed Halfa-child!" He shouted. Valerie looked over at me in shock and I gave her a small, deer in the headlights kind of look before Skulker launched himself towards me, ghost guns blazing green with ecto energy. His movements were so quick that it surprised me. Skulker usually played with his prey before going after me for sure. What was going on?! I jumped out of the way, but just barely, I hissed in pain when I felt one of the shots that Skulker let loose graze against my leg. The pain wouldn't be there very long, but it wasn't fun when it happened. I skid to a stop after rolling out of the way of the barreling Skulker, who turned around on a dime and faced our group once again. Valerie went after Skulker after I was out of the way, but she shot me a 'we're gonna talk' look to me as she did so.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker shouted as I ran over to them. Sam placed a hand on my shoulder as I pulled out a pair of gloves that I had in my pockets. "Skulker seems to be acting a bit differently today…" She said. I looked over where Skulker was. Valerie was pelting him with blasts from her anti-ghost weapons. "I noticed that too." I said softly. "I think my cover might be blown with Valerie too…" I muttered as I pulled the gloves onto my hands. Frostbite had made these gloves for me the last time that I visited him in the Zone. They 'let' me use my powers in my human form. At least that is what all of the people who didn't know my secret would think. In reality they amplify my ghostly powers and let me use them in a more focused manner. It didn't really matter what form I was in, I had gotten so much practice at using my powers outside of just regular ghost fighting that I could use pretty much any of my powers. "Valerie already knows about the Halfa species, because of Danielle and Vlad, and Skulker here wasn't exactly subtle a moment ago." I said. Sam let go of me and she nodded, and then readied her ray. Tucker did the same thing. I instructed them on where I wanted them to go. "Sam, you follow behind me, about five feet will do, Tucker, you go circle around to Skulker's back and help Valerie keep him busy for a moment." The two of them nodded and then followed instructions.

I clapped my hands together, the sound emitted an ecto-shockwave from the impact, causing it to his Skulker and to catch his attention. "Hey Tin Can!" I shouted to him. "Haven't we already opened you enough?" I taunted with a grin on my face. Skulker's facial expression changed into an angry one and he launched himself at me. I let the cold travel through my body to my palms and released a freezing blast at Skulker from my hand. He dodged by a hair's width, but while he was moving out of the way, Sam used her wrist ray to shoot at Skulker and send him flying back towards Tucker and Valerie. "Guys! Incoming!" I shouted, letting them know about the airborne object that was being launched in their general direction. Of course they had already noticed and jumped/flown out of the way.

Valerie had a small ray on her shoulder and she turned and shot the ghost with it. It his Skulker between his shoulder plates and sent him flying face forward onto the ground. He pushed himself up off of the ground. It turns out that his metal nose was crushed in the fall. I snorted out a laugh and grinned, my eyes glowing green for sure this time. "I like the new look Skulker, you should keep it that way!" I said before blasting him with an ecto-beam and sending him into the wall behind him. The wall cracked beneath the force of my attack and Skulker's weight. He looked up at me with a glare in his cold green eyes. "You'll pay for that Ghost Child." He growled out.

"Yeah yeah, but you say that every time, now don't you?" I teased before pulling out my Fenton Thermos, pointing it at Skulker and powering it up. Right before I could press the button to shoot the beam the door to the cafeteria slammed open and Mr. Lancer, our English and Homeroom teacher burst into the room. "_The Ghost Of Greylock_! What on earth is going on in here?!" He shouted as he ran into the room and saw the state that the cafeteria was in.

"Mr. Lancer!" Sam, Tucker, Valerie and I shouted in sync, and surprise. This was something that I never thought that I would see in all my years at Casper High. There we were, Team Phantom, standing in shock as our teacher barreled himself into the danger area of the school. I acted quickly and sucked Skulker into the thermos without thinking, the ghost cursed at the four of us as he was sucked away. I hit the thermos on the nearest hard surface and told him to shut his yap and then capped the can. We all turned to Lancer and I noticed that the only one who had their mask on was Valerie, so she was probably going to get off scot-free. "Um…Hi…Mr. Lancer…" Tucker said, looking really nervous. I wasn't surprised. We were all on edge from the battle and now we have to deal with Lancer. Wonderful.

"What did you just do to that ghost Mr. Fenton?" He asked, looking me dead in the eye. I could see so many questions swimming around in his eyes, but there also was a speck of realization and understanding, or something…

"Um, well, he's in the thermos." I said, holding it up to show him.

"That's not what I meant , and you know that." He said. I hung my head, here we go again, having to explain all this. I wis- _Hoped_ that we wouldn't have to do this, but we did. I shoved a brave front on and then looked at Lancer again. "We captured it. It was going to destroy the cafeteria more than it did if we hadn't." I stated simply.

"It's true Mr. Lancer." Valerie said. Lancer, who was shocked by the fact that the Huntress was talking to him like she knew him was shocking to all of us. Sam, Tucker and I looked over at Valerie, who floated down on her Jet sled and landed in front of the three of us. She grabbed her helmet and too it off, revealing herself to Lancer. "We're just doing a job that no one else is able to do is all." She said. Lancer looked like he was going to pass out for a moment.

"Valerie! What are you doing?" Tucker asked her in a panic. "Isn't you being Red Huntress supposed to be a _secret_ babe? What are you doing?"

"I was involved in this incident too, I'm not going to get you all in trouble and not take partial responsibility. You guys are my friends, I can't just leave like that now can I? Besides, My dad already knows what I do, and I don't think he'll tell anyone else, Right Mr. Lancer?" She looked over at the slightly overweight teacher and smiled. Lancer looked at the four of us for a second and then sighed. "I would have told your father, but he had told me already about this…"

"Dad!" Valerie shouted. "How could he?" Her face scrunched up in displeasure and she crossed her arms.

"He had your wellbeing in mind is why, Ms. Gray." He said, then he looked over at Me, Sam and Tucker. "Do you three have an explanation for this?" He asked us. "Unless your parents know as well?"

Sam, Tucker and I exchanged looks and I took a step forward. "They don't know, but in case you haven't noticed, my parents are better inventors as opposed to Hunters, Mr. Lancer." I said smoothly, I remembered the explanation and part of me flickered out of visibility for a second. Lancer gasped. "But they do have their moments of carelessness with their inventions, however. So I would rather you keep this a secret from them if you can. They'll probably cause a fuss about us being around, 'ectoplasmic impurities' and try to use one of their decontamination guns on the three of us…" I said, rubbing the back of my neck a bit. "We don't know what the guns do to humans…"

Lancer winced, realizing that I was probably right I'm sure. He seemed to think for a moment and then sighed a rather large sigh. "Yes well…I believe you are probably right on that one." He agreed with me, I could hear soft sighs of relief coming from behind me. "So I guess it wouldn't be appropriate to tell your parents, or Mr. Foley or Ms. Manson's for the same manner, just for the safety of the students who probably just saved the school cafeteria from immediate destruction." He said, and then gave us a smile. "I'm proud of all of you, but I'm going to have to ask…"

"We'll help with clean up, Mr. Lancer," Sam said, smiling at the balding teacher. I agreed with Sam, it was the least we could do for him and the janitors who would have to clean up this huge mess.

"Thank you Miss Manson." He said, "You can all do it during homeroom, which starts in about ten minutes. Just stay here and clean and then you all can head home."

Tucker's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Seriously Mr. Lancer?!" He asked, shocked that the teacher would let us leave so early.

"Seriously, Mr. Foley." He said and then looked over at me. "Those are some pretty interesting gloves you have there, Mr. Fenton, did your parents make them?"

I shook my head. "Another friend of mine made them. They mimic a ghost's powers and allow me to use them in a fight against another ghost." I explained.

"Interesting." He said. "Well, I am going to head to the classroom. I have to get to the classroom. I will see the four of you tomorrow in class, and, if I could ask a few more moments of your time during lunch that would be phenomenal." He said, and then left us to clean the mess in the cafeteria.

The four of us were speechless for a moment, but after that moment was over, three breaths could be heard being let out. "Oh man, I thought I was a goner…" Tucker said, scratching the back of his head. Sam nodded. "My mom would probably murder me in cold blood…" Sam said softly, "She'd probably me ship me overseas to a boarding school in England…" I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Mi sekvus vin tutmonde amon_._[A]" I said to her in Esperanto, nuzzling the crook of her neck.

"Silentu Danny...[B]" Sam muttered back to me, looking at the ground. I chuckled a bit, her ears were red. She was embarrassed.

Valerie looked over at Sam and I and grinned. "Finally together eh?" She asked, smirking.

"If you must know, yes, we are." I answered calmly.

"Good for you both." She said. "By the way Danny, you have a lot of explaining to do, Halfa-child." She said, looking over at me with a raised eyebrow. I sighed and held Sam close. "Can I explain to you later Valerie? We kinda need to clean the place up before anything else…" I said.

"That's fine. But you're not getting out of it anytime soon, Fenton."

Sam looked up at me. "I'll come with you, Danny." She said. I chuckled a bit. "I'll be fine, Sam, but if you want to come, you can." I said softly to her. "I do want to come, but we can't do that until the Cafeteria is clean." She said, worming her way out of my grip. I reluctantly let her go and then turned to Tucker. "Should we each take a corner?" I asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Tucker said.

* * *

><p><em>[A] I would follow you across the world love.<em>

_[B] Be quiet Danny_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I had another run in with my Muse today, so I decided to take advantage of it! Pretty happy with this chapter, its longer than all the others by about 1,200 words or so, I'm trying to see if I can make my chapters longer and less filler-ey This one was necessary, however, even if it does seem a bit filler-ish, its super important to the plot of the story! :D I have finished the entire outline for the story so far, so expect more regular updates as far as Team Phantom is concerned! In the next chapter you might want to be on the look out for a new character with a mysterious family line ;3 I bet you wont be able to guess who her dad is! Her mom is going to be really easy, but her dad you probably wont find out about till the end of the story!**

* * *

><p>After they had cleaned up the lunchroom, Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie made their way out of the school. Danny was happy that he didn't have to deal with one of the multiple beatings that Dash delivered to him. The most regular one was the 'right after the school bell' beating. But he had other problems to deal with today. Like talking to Valerie because of Skulker's big mouth, maybe he could bargain with her, he wanted a bit more time before he told her about being Danny Phantom. He groaned internally and Sam set a hand on his shoulder before moving her thumb soothingly. He also had to talk to Tucker about getting a Birth Certificate for Danielle. And speaking of Danielle, he was wondering how she and Gran were doing. Hopefully Danielle was behaving herself for the elderly woman. Danny looked over at Sam and smiled, taking her hand off of his shoulder and interlacing her fingers together. The group of four made their way outside, snow was falling from the cloud covered early January skies. There was going to be a freshly fallen blanket of it by morning.<p>

"Well I'd say that today was at least somewhat successful, wouldn't you think?" Tucker asked the three of his friends. "Got Skulker in one Thermos and Boxy and his girl in the other."

"I guess so," Valerie said, she looked over at Danny. "Can we talk later Danny?" She asked, "I want to ask you about a few things."

Danny didn't look surprised. "Sure, but um, could I have a bit before we talk, maybe we could talk on Sunday, which is two days away." He wanted to spend some time with Danielle and Sam first. And Valerie knew that Danny wouldn't break a promise, he never did.

"Sure thing, I just want to talk to you before Monday." She said, and then pointed a finger at him. "And I expect you to answer all my questions, Mr. Halfa-Child."

"Yeaaah...about that..."

"Give him a break Valerie." Sam said in a slightly hostile tone. "Danny works his ass off every day to help keep this town in one piece." Valerie made a face, but calmed down, Sam was always like this when it came to Danny. She understood that she herself probably would have done the same thing for Tucker. Speaking of Tucker, Valerie looked over at him and started a small conversation with him, she was getting what she wanted from Danny on Sunday, so it didn't matter that they were about to be excluded from the conversation.

Sam took a breath and then looked over at Danny. "I know that you were going to tell her sooner than later, but Skulker could have been a bit less blunt about it."

"Yeah, well I'm not some sort of high king or something to make the ghosts keep their traps shut about my secrets, so why would they listen to me now?" Danny huffed. "It's not like I'm some all-powerful being in their eyes...well...except for Frostbite and his people...but that's a bit different..."

Sam laughed at that. "Of course, Oh Great One, conqueror of Pariah." Sam curtsied.

"And you, Sam of the very vegan." Danny teased back. Sam shot her boyfriend an unforgiving glare. "You better train that out of your pet snow monster Danny, I'd much rather be called Lady Sam."

"Saaaaam." Danny whined at her. "Frostbite isn't my pet!"

"Keep telling yourself that Phantom." She muttered under her breath so only the two of them could hear her words.

* * *

><p>The rest of their walk was one of small talk and talk about ghost until they reached Sam's house, Danny said that he was going to keep chilling with Sam for a while, so Valerie and Tucker went their own Separate way after Danny and Sam broke off of the group. "I'll see later guys!" Danny waved to his friends.<p>

"Later dude!"

"See you on Sunday Fenton!" Valerie said and Danny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know." He said back before entering the house with Sam. Once he got inside he planted a small kiss on Sam's lips and smiled at her. "Ready to go find Danielle- Oof!" Before he could finish his question, said halfa-girl barreled into Danny with super human speed, causing the two to tumble to the ground.

"Daddy!" She said happily, obviously feeling much better than she had been feeling before. Danny embraced the small girl tightly. "Found her." He grinned at the enthusiastic girl. "You seem to be feeling much better." He said, ruffling her messy black mop of hair.

"Much thank you." She said, and then looked over at Sam. A speck of mischievousness sparkled in the girl's eyes and an equal one of fear appeared in her mother's. Danielle pounced and knocked Sam to the ground with a hug that rivaled a football player's tackle. "Dani-!" Sam shouted in surprise as she fell backwards.

"Hi Mom how was your day?" She asked after they landed on the ground. Dani laughed and sat up on Sam's legs. "I feel so much better now that you guys are home. Granny Ida is a lot of fun, I have the coolest Gran ever." She rambled. Dani gave Sam a cheeky grin and then looked over at Danny right before he scooped her up off of Sam's lap and she let out a squeal of delight. Danny chuckled and placed the girl on his shoulders. "Daddy!" She laughed.

"How about we try to work on not assaulting the parents right after they walk in the door." Danny said, looking up at his daughter, who looked a little too hyper to have just been seriously injured. How had Ida managed that? Then again, Ida was a miracle worker, so he wasn't going to ask. He reached out to help Sam stand up, and she took his hand gratefully.

"I agree." She said, brushing off her clothes lightly. She then looked up at Danielle, who was content on her Daddy's shoulders. "So what did you do today?" Sam asked Danielle as Danny started to walk further inwards into the house.

Dani began to ramble on about everything that she and Gran had done, from having some really good food after waking up feeling ten times better than she had when she was getting fixed up by Maddie. They watched a movie and bowled and had ice cream. That must've been why she was so hyper. Danny remembered that when he was younger that he couldn't hold his sugar if his life depended on it.

"Sounds like you had a pretty good day then." He said, heading up the stairs. Sam walked up next to him. "You bet!" She said with a smile. Dani looked over at Sam. "Did you have a good day?" She asked.

"More or less, besides Valerie hearing about your dad being a halfa."

"Valerie's here?!" She asked, a great bit smile on her face. "Can I see her?"

"You can see her tomorrow princess." Danny said, "We'll go out for a flight, the three of us, and we can go see her, okay?" He looked over at Sam. "That okay with you?" He asked.

"Fine with me, she seems pretty enthusiastic about seeing her." She said. "Did something happen?"

"I told you about when we had to rescue her, didn't I?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"You did, but did something happen between Dani and Valerie then?" She asked, opening the door to her room and tossing her bag onto the ground.

"I dunno, I think they just kind of hit it off or something." He said, then looked up at Danielle, who had her back hunched and her chin resting on Danny's head comfortably. "You comfortable up there squirt?" She asked, crossing her arms, grinning.

"Yes, very." She said, leaning her head to the side so that her cheek was pressed against Danny's head, her arms dangling down on either side of his head. Danny was holding onto her legs so she wouldn't fall. Sam pulled out her phone and snapped a quick picture as Danny was looking up at Danielle as she shifted her weight on her head. It was adorable.

"Sooo..." Danielle started. "Am I gonna stay here tonight? What about Daddy? Can I stay in your room Mom? Are we gonna get me more clothes later? Gran told me she would take me shopping with her soon and that I could pick my own clothes."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down Danielle." Sam said with a chuckle as she plopped herself down onto her comfortable bed. Danny reached up and removed Dani from his shoulders and sat down next to Sam on the bed with Danielle in his lap. "In order," Sam started. "You can stay here, gran said it was okay. Daddy and your uncle Tucker said they would stay the night tonight and watch movies, but I think we'll have different plans after we patrol tonight. Yes you can stay in my room baby. And we can go shopping tomorrow if daddy wants to come with us." She said smoothly.

Danielle smiled, "Okay!" She said, and then jumped off of Danny's lap and landed on the ground. "Can I go on patrol with you? Please? Gran said she has to go to sleep early to night." She said, using the terribly adorable puppy dog eyes on her parents, the look was almost identical to her daddy's. Sam caved immediately, and Danny was quick to follow. It was hard to resist Dani when she wanted something, they both knew that the girl was much stronger and smarter than any eight year old out there, and she was actually only about 2.

"Alright Dani, but you have to stay with either me, or Sam tonight, okay?" Danny instructed. Dani nodded furiously. "Yes daddy, I understand." Dani looked up at him. "What time are we going to be heading out?"

"When it starts to get dark we're going to head out, so we should think of getting ready and dropping off the ghosts in the thermoses before that happens." He said, setting her on the bed before standing up. He took Sam's hand and triggered their transformation.

Sam had redesigned the outfits that she and Danny had about a half a year ago. Instead of the black and white jumpsuit that the public had been so used to seeing Danny in he wore a black jumpsuit with a ecto-green diagonal stripe down the chest area that looped around and traveled up his back to meet up with the other side under his arm, his white DP symbol was in the same place as it had been before. He also sported a white zip-up hoodie with black sleeves and a black hood; the zippers on the hoodie were ecto-green. His gloves were white with ecto-green fingers and he sported a white double belt that held his black and white Fenton thermos. His boots were white combat boots with black tread. Danny also had a chain necklace around his neck sporting his DP symbol.

Sam designed her own outfit as well, because the original outfit she had been given was just the inverse of her everyday clothes. That was just a disaster waiting to happen. She now wore her long white hair down and there was a black skull pin in her hair, keeping her bangs out of her face. She wore a white choker with the crystal that Danny had given her during the Undergrowth incident. Sam did wear the exact same one in her human form, only the choker was black and the crystal didn't have an unearthly glow to it. She had on a white short-sleeve crop top with black sleeves. There was a small, ecto-green ghost on the front of her shirt. Adorned on her wrists was an ecto-green, black and white bracelet with one large DP bead on it. Sam wore white pants with a black double belt where she had a white and black thermos attached to. Her combat boots were black with white tread.

Dani looked at the two, astonished. She hadn't gotten a good look at Sam's ghost form before, but she had recognized her aura. Now that she got a good look she was shocked. "Why in the world are you wearing so much _white_?!" She asked, incredulous. "Who are you and what have you done with Sam Manson?"

Sam laughed hard, of course the girl would ask about her color scheme, she was exactly like her father. He'd done the same thing. "It's because no one would think of our resident, Miss Independent Goth of being Sam Phantom, since it's hard to see Sam wearing white right?" Danny explained to his daughter as her mother was currently in the midst of a small laughing fit. She thought it was hilarious that the girl was more shocked by the fact that she wasn't wearing black than the fact that she had a ghost form.

Danny chuckled a bit as well before telling Dani to change to her ghost form. Sam had calmed down by the time that Danielle had changed and she looked over at her daughter. "If you want I can redesign your jumpsuit too." She suggested. Dani beamed. "Really?!" She asked enthusiastically. "That would be awesome! This is the only one I have, so it would be a nice change of pace."

"I'll start designing it soon then." Dani jumped up into the air and did a flip. "Yay!"

Danny looked at the clock on Sam's wall. "We should probably head over to my house. Mom is expecting us to come over and dump the ghosts we caught today I'm sure, unless my dad is there, then we have to be careful, even though we have a truce, he still lives true to the Jack Fenton way."

"Meaning shout 'GHOST' and then point an ecto-pistol until he realizes who it is he's pointing it at?" Sam asked.

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>As Danny had said before, Jack did exactly what he said that he would do. Maddie wasn't home, so we accidentally started Jack when he was down in the Lab. Even though Jack was a ghost hunter, and Phantom was a ghost, after getting to know the boy he started thinking of the kid as a second son, which was kind of ironic because he really was his son. As soon as he realized who had floated down into the lab with him he greeted Danny with a cheerful, "Danny! How've you been, son?" The two then chatted for a bit before Danny dropped off Skulker, Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady into the Fenton Flush pod. Skulker glared menacingly at us before he noticed Danielle standing in between us. He seemed to grin evilly. "Ah, the young Whelpette it has been a while."<p>

Danny stood protectively in front of Danielle and glared at Skulker. "You stay away from her, Skulker. You can hunt me all you want, but you won't touch Danielle." Skulker gave Danny a knowing kind of look.

"Feeling rather protective of your young charge, eh Phantom?"

Danny let out a soft growl. "I mean it Skulker. If you touch her I can promise you'll be piecing yourself back together for months." Danielle's grip on the back of his hoodie got tighter and before anything else could happen, Jack flushed the ghosts down the 'drain.' He walked over and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. Danny took a breath and apologized. "Sorry Jack, Skulker knows just how much I care for Danielle." He said, clenching his fists. "He's scrap metal if he touches her." He said, and crossed his arms.

"I'm sure he will be," Jack said. "Are you all going on patrol tonight?" He asked. Danny had explained when they had sat down and talked that they, or rather it was just him at the time, patrolled to make sure that ghosts weren't causing problems for Amity residents.

"Yeah." Danny said casually. "Hopefully nothing will happen tonight, even as a ghost, I still would like some time off." He said, giving the larger man a grin. Jack patted the boy on the back. "Maybe you should let me and my wife go out one night for you, it'd be easier on you and you would get to spend more time with Sam and…You said her name was Danielle?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah," He looked Jack in the eye. Danny was as tall as Jack, if not a bit taller by now. He didn't look much like Dan Phantom had, and that had made Danny so happy. It was probably because they developed in different environments and also the fact that Dan was a combination of Plasmius and Phantom, so there was some influence from Vlad's growth within Dan. However, the voice change for Danny was something that he had to get used to. They had the same voice. Eventually, Danny knew that Dan had only been borrowing the voice, it had always been Danny's.

Danny moved out of the way and Danielle stepped forward, a bit nervous, since this was one of the people that threatened to tear all ghosts apart molecule by molecule before. Danny patted her on the shoulder lightly to tell her that it was okay. "Hi…" She said, and then reached out her hand for Jack to shake. Jack grinned widely, and then brought the small girl into a bear hug. "Nice to meet you Danielle!"

"Guh-!" Danielle looked surprised and like she was being squeezed to death, so Danny was going to intervene, but Jack quickly placed the small girl on the ground in front of him. "Uh…Uuhhh…Nice to meet you too…Jack?" She responded, leaving her statement as a slight question because she was so confused. Jack just laughed. "Make sure you keep that one there in line." He said, pointing his thumb over at Danny. Sam Laughed and Danny let out an not amused, whiny "Hey." Danielle laughed a bit at that.

Danny rolled his eyes and looked back at Jack from Danielle. "Anyway, we have to go, the city won't patrol itself." He looked over at Danielle and Sam and smiled before turning back to Jack again. "We'll drop by after we stop patrolling for the evening to empty any ghosts that we catch tonight." Jack nodded. "Just be sure to let us know, we'll probably be in the lab still, Maddie is supposed to get home in about an hour." He said, "Be careful out there, don't get yourself too banged up. Those girls need you to take care of them." Jack said softly, knowing that if he said it any louder, Sam might say something otherwise. Danny blushed. "I'm sure that they can take care of themselves, Jack, but I don't plan on getting zapped into oblivion anytime soon. I'm well aware that Danielle needs me. Sam on the other hand, I'm not so sure. She can be pretty kick ass when she wants to." Jack let out a hearty laugh. "I'm sure she can!" He said, amusement playing in his voice. "You better get out there son, you'll be done faster if you start sooner than later. And if you see my son Danny around tell him I'll see him tomorrow evening!"

Danny floated off the ground and clipped his thermos to his belt and nodded. "Will do Jack. I might see you and Maddie later," He said before he gave a salute and he and his girls left the room.

Jack hummed quietly to himself as he went back to work on his invention. Wow, a girlfriend and an adorable daughter too.

He was so proud of _Danny_.

* * *

><p>Someone's P.O.V<p>

The night patrol was fairly uneventful, although Tucker had to stay home because his parents found him trying to leave the house so late. He had forgotten to tell his parents he was spending the night at Sam's with Danny. Suffice to say that they kept him home for the evening.

Danielle had fun flying with her family. She stayed in between Sam and Danny as they flew through the skies. They had a few races before they headed home for the evening. The three ghosts phased into Sam's room and Danielle collapsed onto the bed, closing her eyes. "'M tired Daddy." She mumbled softly. But she knew that she should probably eat something before she went to bed, along with a quick shower or a bath or something. She had taken one earlier, but after flying around, and also crashing into a dirt pile, she probably needed another one.

"You want anything to eat first?" Sam asked her. Danielle sat up on the bed and nodded a bit. "Can I take a shower before I eat though? I'd like to shower off the dirt I have acquired." She jumped off of the bed and looked at Sam, "Also do you have something that I could use for pajamas?"

Danny took this one into his own hands. He walked over to a drawer and opened it, pulling out one of his old shirts. He and Sam had decided that he should leave clothes over at her house, since he usually went there for being patched up after a fight. He had his own drawer and everything. They stashed about a set of everything there, including pajamas, shirts, pants, everything. "You can use this Danielle." He said, handing her the old white and red shirt and a pair of too small sweats that would probably be too big for her, but they had a tie string, so they would probably work for her for tonight.

She took the clothes gratefully from Danny. "Thanks Daddy." She said before floating up and kissing him on the cheek and leaving the room to go and shower. Danny smiled gently as Danielle left. He glanced back over at Sam who had her arms crossed and was leaning lightly against a wall with a small smirk on her face. "She has you wrapped around her little finger Danny." She said in a teasing manner. "She always has, and I have a feeling she always will."

Danny blushed and then walked over to Sam. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close. "And you know who else has me wrapped around her finger?" He asked, leaning over and placing his forehead on hers. She chuckled lightly and craned her neck up so that she could plant a small kiss on his lips. "I don't think it would be too hard to guess." She said softly. Danny laughed and then kissed her once again before letting her go. "You mind if I borrow one of the other showers? I crashed into that pile too you know." He said. "So did you if you don't remember."

"Oh shut it Danny, I'll shower after the two of you are done." Sam rolled her eyes and then headed to the door of her room. "I'm going to go and make food for the three of us, you know where the towels and the shower are. Make sure that you bring Danielle downstairs if she isn't already by the time you're dressed and whatnot." She instructed before heading out of the room and grabbed

"Yes Ma'am." Danny went over to the dresser and grabbed clothes for him to change into and then headed one of the other shower rooms on the second floor, grabbing a towel along the way.

The rest of the night past easily, and for once there were no ghost attacks through the night, so all three of them got a good night's rest. Danielle slept with her parents the first time in her half-life. Danny and Sam were cuddled up to each other all night along with Danielle beside them.

For now everything was going great.

* * *

><p>"Everything was as it should be."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Jack is way smarter than people give him credit for. Jack is one of my favorite adult characters and obviously, even if he is a bit bumbling and silly, that doesn't mean he isn't smart. I love Jack a whole lot, and always had this, 'what if' in the back of my head. He's always cared about his family, and I think he's more observant than he lets on.<strong>

**Much Love!**

**Winter Rose Phantom**


End file.
